Frazzled
by maryl
Summary: Ah, little Henry Bass. We adore you and we don't even know you. I've started this for any Henry one shots that pop into my mind. Chuck, Blair and Henry focus. Hope you enjoy them.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Okay, thanks to some (not so) gentle internet prodding for some more Henry Bass... here's a little more. This takes place as our Basses bring their baby joy back home. I was going to make this a one-shot, but I think I'll leave it open to do Henry pieces here and there. Here we go...

Chuck opened the door to the penthouse and quickly disabled the alarm. He turned around quickly and hustled back to the limo parked outside, passing Arthur who was bringing the bags up the front steps. The car's door was still open, Blair's legs were now on the pavement, but her body was still in the limo.

"Blair?" He looked at her with slight worry.

She looked like she'd just been though a battle. She was pale, with bags of tiredness under her eyes. Her hair was down, but lacking it's usual perfection, tousled. She'd never looked more beautiful.

Offering her his hand, she smiled and took it. He helped her out, and when she was standing, he kissed the cheek she offered him.

"You start up. I'll get him." Chuck smiled at the mere mention of him. His smile fell a little as he watched her gingerly start up the steps. He could tell by Blair's gate and the time she took, she was still in pain.

By the time he'd figured out how to get the carseat out of the base, and stood on the curb again, Blair had made it into the townhouse. Chuck headed up the steps and met Arthur on the landing outside the front door.

"Congratulations again, sir." The driver smiled.

Chuck ducked his head, and grinned. Chuck Bass grinned. "Thank you, Arthur. That will be all for today, but-"

"I'll stay on call should you need something." Arthur nodded.

Chuck stood there for a moment before walking in the door. He looked down into the carseat, and felt a lump in his throat. In seconds he'd be carrying his son into his home for the first time. His perfect son, who he'd made with the love of his life.

"Chuck?" Blair called from the foyer. "Is everything alright?"

Chuck swallowed. "Fine."

Taking a deep breath, he crossed the threshold, to smile at his tired wife. Once the door was closed, they looked at each other.

"What now?"

"I want to show him his room." She smiled.

"Don't put him on the floor! He's not a Coach travel bag."

Chuck looked sheepish for a moment, and then moved to put him on top of the dresser.

"Don't put him up there! He could fall!"

Chuck looked at the carefully strapped in baby, and then raised a brow at Blair. The tiny newborn couldn't even raise his own head, let alone bring about a fall.

"So... where?"

They ended up placing him in the centre of their bed, still strapped into the carseat. Chuck and Blair sat on either side of their son, and gazed at him in awe... and a certain degree of confusion.

"So..."

"So..."

"Do we take him out?"

"Well, it would be hard to explain to Yale why he'd spent his life strapped into an infant seat."

Chuck rolled his eyes. More minutes passed.

"So..."

"So..."

Tick. Tock.

"Where's the infant nurse? Let's have her do it." Said the twenty four year old first time mom.

The twenty-three year old father turned a little pale. "We left the hospital early... She won't be here till 5."

Blair paused and swallowed hard. "But... It's only 11."

"Hence the reason I asked if we shouldn't stay at the hospital longer..."

"And risk his exposure to super bugs?!" Blair repeated her earlier argument for leaving early.

Suddenly there was a tiny squawk from the carrier. A stretch. Another squawk... and then the mewing of their newborn.

"Take him out!" Blair hit Chuck's arm.

"Me?!"

"I've carried him for the last 39 weeks! It's your turn!" She snapped at him.

"Fine!"

"Stop yelling!"

"Stop procrastinating!" Blair hissed at a lower decibel.

Chuck slowly reached out, struggling for a moment with the red centre button until it gave with a click.

"You did it!" Blair declared, as if he just opened a new hotel.

Chuck shot her a nervous smile and kept going. He unclasped the chest plate, but knew he wasn't home free. He still needed to slip the tiny arms out from the bands.

"Watch his arm!"

"I know!" Chuck whispered. He very carefully slipped one hand under the baby's bottom, and the other under his delicate neck, being sure to support his head as he slowly lifted him from the carseat.

"Okay... Okay..." And neither he nor Blair knew if he was saying it to the baby or himself.

As if he were made of the finest crystal, Chuck brought the newborn to his shoulder. He very softly began to pat his back, and as if on instinct he began to naturally rock back and forth.

Chuck's eyes found hers with awe. "He's so small..."

"Says the person who didn't have to push him out of her vagina."

Chuck grimaced. Blair smirked a little and raised a brow. "Just keep that in mind when shopping for my Push Present."

The baby, who'd been made temporally content by the warmth and contact with his father, began to fuss again.

Chuck craned his had back to look at the tiny, angry face on his shoulder. "I think he's hungry?"

"I fed him before we left the hospital. The doctor and all the books said he'll need to eat every two hours. It's barely been one." Blair reasoned but was unsure.

"Tell that to him."

While they had a full nursery in the next room, they'd had a bassinet, and plush rocking chair set up in their master suite. Blair got up from the bed, and Chuck followed her. He watched her gingerly settle into the chair, and he frowned at the grimace on her face as she shifted her weight.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern. He'd never been at any birth but this one and his own, so he had no idea if she was really okay or not. He also knew that she was in the same boat, all this was new to her too, and he trusted that if she was really hurting she'd tell him. Okay, more like she'd cuss him out for hours for getting her in this predicament. THIS he was used to. He's spent the last 17 hours listening to that.

"Let's just say my lady business has felt better." She huffed a little as she adjusted the breastfeeding pillow the Lactation Specialist had shown her how to use weeks ago, and refreshed her at the hospital yesterday.

Chuck waited patiently, rocking and patting as he did so. As she worked on the button of her blouse, Blair's eyes shifted away from him.

"Now you look shy? Three weeks ago you showed up at my office in nothing but a raincoat." Chuck pointed out with a smirk.

"I'm a mother now." Blair said primly.

Chuck eyed. "A mother I'd most definitely like to-"

"Don't even THINK of finishing that sentence Bass!" Blair said pointedly with a sniff. "My vagina exploded yesterday. It'll be a long stretch before I'll be letting you anywhere near it."

"I am ever assured that I can win you over..."

"We'll see about that." Blair said and raised her hands for their son.

Blair settle him and brought the baby to her bare breast, both of his parents watched as he rooted for several unsuccessful moments. Blair softly called out encouragement.

"Come on, baby. You can do this..." She said anxiously, and it was as if he heard her, and finally found a latch.

Blair's eyes went wide, at the still new sensation, and the she flinched.

"Merde." She muttered under her breath.

"Does it still hurt?"

"It doesn't tickle."

"The nurse said your nipples will toughen up soon."

"Just what every woman loves to hear..." Blair said dryly.

The slurping sounds brought their eyes back to their son, and they both smiled.

Chuck moved to his knees to kneel by his family. He placed a hand on his son. Blair placed her hand on his.

"We did it... We made a family..."

Suddenly it really hit Blair. "Oh, my god. Chuck... we're parents now!"

TahDAH! Okay, I've actually spent a good deal of time with newborns in the past few years, even though I don't have any children. My best friend and her wife had their first a little over three years ago. An amazing little girl, named Stella. The first day I went over to help them... I'd never seen that look in their eyes before. It was the look of total love... but also an overwhelming fear. When I pick this up for other chapters, I'll try to capture that.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! We're really getting down to it, aren't we? Two left! I'm still slightly worried about myself. I was in the OTH fandom, and was a crazed Naley lover from the first season to the end, but by the last season, I'd fallen out of love with the show for the most part, and was okay to say goodbye to it and Naley. However, I'm way more addicted to CB, and am still and AVID GG watcher. I've never been in this place. The place where I still love a show and it's ending. I'm going to be ROUGH on my family at Christmas. Poor them. They better give me good gifts. Or else. I'm excited for the last two episodes though. SO much love for Chuck and Blair and GG. Here we go...

"Oh, my god. Chuck... we're parents now!"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow as if she'd lost her mind. "Yes, I believe I signed documentation in that regard yesterday. A birth certificate, I believe it's called?" His teasing lilt continued. "And then there's the little fact... of the very small human being in your arms that is made up of both of our DNA..."

He looked up from the baby with a smile, but it full away when he saw her giant brown eyes filled with tears. His hand came up and slid into her hair to cup her head.

"What is it? Blair, what's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"I don't want to be bad at this." She looked down at the baby, and her hand shook as she gently touched his cheek.

"You won't be."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I know you. You were meant to be a mother. I promise to impregnate you as many times as it takes to prove how much I believe in you." He gave her a half smile.

"New rule, Bass. You cannot plan to put future children inside of me until the stitches from the last one have dissolved." She managed a smile through her tears.

He grimaced. He knew she'd torn, not because she'd let him look, but because he'd heard the doctor say it, and then talk to her as they stitched her up. He'd almost fainted. Right now he could see her coming out of her fear, and continued with gentle teasing.

"How is my precious Holly?"

Blair's eyes rolled skyward. "For the millionth time... You do NOT get to name my vagina."

"I've forsaken all others for it..."

Blair pinched him before gently lifting the lulling baby up onto her shoulder, and patting his back. She kept going with a focused look on her face, until finally the tiny boy burped. Both his anxious parents sighed in relief.

"Well done." Chuck commended.

"Years of rolling you and Serena onto your sides, and propping you up, finally pays off." She teased.

Blair continued to pat as she whispered to her husband, and Chuck tilted his head to peek at the small, slighty Stork-bitten face.

"He's sleeping." Chuck told her quietly.

Blair nodded and slipped him carefully back into the cradle of her arms, holding her breath till she watched him settle and relax against her.

"So this is really real now, huh?" She asked, going back to the more serious topic, but with a more teasing lilt.

While she was back to it, he could tell she wasn't sad anymore. Merely pondering. He nodded. "Yes. You, me and the baby."

"Well, since we seem to be keeping him, maybe it's best we stop calling him 'the baby'?"

They loved the name they'd chosen, yet they used it sparingly. They'd chosen it months ago, yet told no one. It had been theirs and his before he had even been born to use it. Much like him, it had the air of being sacred. But this wasn't a dream. Their son was real and here. Ready to claim his name.

"Henry Bass." She whispered down to the now sleeping baby... about a second before he spit up all over her Dior blouse.

The next morning Serena and Nate stood on the Basses doorstep. Serena giddily bounced up and down, causing the strings of the dozen balloons she held to bounce and dance along with her.

"Natie, I can't wait to see him!" She shrilled.

Nate smiled at her as he struggled with the 4 foot tall teddy bear in his arms and stretched to push the doorbell again. "You saw him yesterday."

Serena shook her head with laugh. "That was different! That was just our first meeting! Now? Now I can really get to know my nephew!"

"He's two days old." Nate chuckled as he pushed the bell. "His likes probably include sleeping and Blair's boobs."

"Like Father like son, I guess?"

They both laughed at that. Serena suddenly froze and looked at Nate with a rather serious expression. "NATE!"

"Yeah...?" He raised a brow at her enthusiasm.

"Picture telling our 13 year old selves that we'd be here. Picture telling THEIR 13 year old selves that they'd be here! Chuck and Blair! Married! With a baby!" She shook his arm excitedly.

"Ha. Chuck would be too high to take us seriously, and Blair? Blair would kill you, then me, then him. You for saying it. Me for agreeing with it. And him to prevent it from coming true."

They both laughed and then got frustrated at the door still not being answered.

"Do you think they're home?"

"Gossip Girl said they came home yesterday and there's been no sign of them since. You know there's a pretty high price on the head of the first picture of Baby Boy Bass."

Out of no where the door was pulled open and ruffled Chuck stood there. He was in his pyjamas. His hair was a mess. There was something white on his shoulder. He looked like he was just coming out of a month long bender. Both Nate and Serena would have thought it was the worst they'd ever seen him look in his whole life, but that would have been a lie. There was a light in Chuck's eyes they'd never seen before. It was clearly partially insane at the moment, but he was also utterly happy.

"Shut up." Were the first words that came out of Happy Chuck's mouth.

"Well, hello to you too." Serena teased and through herself at him, hugging her brother tight. "Congratulations... AGAIN!"

Chuck looked skyward, but he couldn't help but smile a little. As Serena stepped back, Chuck was about to shake Nate's hand, as he expected to do, but Nate just raised a brow at him.

"Come on, Chuck!" Nate opened his arms. "Get in here!"

Chuck was pulled into a giant man hug that nearly broke his ribs. The fun mood was cut by a tiny hiccup, that turned into fussing. Chuck stepped back and looked over his shoulder with anxiety. As the small sound turned into a wail, Chuck turned without a word and walked into the house.

Nate and Serena looked at each other.

"Do we just go in? Uninvited?"

"Never stopped us before."

They walked in, dropping their things in the hall, and followed the sound of Henry's crying. They got to the living room just as Chuck was lifting the angry little scrap of humanity up onto his shoulder. Chuck immediately started gently bouncing on the balls of his feet, as one hand patted his son't back, and the other kept him securely held to him.

Chuck walked to the closed library doors, and hissed at them. "He's awake..."

"Really? You mean he doesn't cry in his sleep?" Came Blair's sarcastic voice from the other side.

"Are you done yet?" Chuck asked frustratedly as the baby's cries grew louder.

"Do you see me standing in front of you, holding a bottle?"

"No." He bit out and flinched as the baby hit a sharper pitch.

"Then I'm NOT DONE YET!" She shrilled.

Chuck began to pace, still being gentle with the baby, but casting harsh glares at the shuttered room. Nate and Serena looked watched him and cast a glance at each other.

"It's fascinating..." Nate commented in awe.

"Like National Geographic..."

"Only better clothes..."

Chuck stopped and glared at them, but the baby started giving off shrill sobs, and Chuck went back to pacing. "Blair... please!" The desperation was clear in his voice.

"Did Chuck Bass just beg?"

"And not in the way that he likes?"

"What's up, man?"

Chuck took several deep breaths. He then spoke to them, but it was clear he was directing his words through the door. "Blair is insisting on using the breast pump. While many say that this will stimulate milk production, Blair is more focused on the bottling aspect."

"... She wants to sell it?" Nate asked incredulous and grossed out.

"No." Chuck grunted. "She wants me to be able to feed him as well."

"Shared torture?"

"Bonding." Chuck corrected.

"Where's the nurse you guys hired?" Serena asked.

"Blair fired her last night. She said the woman burped Henry too hard, and was going to crook his spine."

"Didn't she care for Will and Harry as babies?" Serena asked, remembering Blair's during her baby shower.

"I believe that became part of her grounds for dismissal." Chuck got out just before Henry hit a pitch that could have shattered the windows.

"That is the most annoying sound I have ever heard."

"My son is not annoying." Chuck bit out.

"Sorry!" Nate called out. "Could hear you over the most annoying sound known to man."

Serena nudged Nate, but spoke to Chuck. "Why don't I see what's taking Blair..."

After Serena had disappeared into the room and shut the door again behind her, Nate looked at Chuck.

"You're not allowed to help?"

"I was told if I opened that door, and took one look at her with the electric pump attached, that would be the last time I'd ever see them again."

In the library, Serena was standing dumbfounded and staring at her best friend. Blair was sitting on the edge of a chair, on the tips of her toes, and she was doubled over, her head tucked into her chest. Chuck shouldn't have worried, because all Serena could see was the top of Blair's head.

"What are you doing?"

"Fishing for lake trout." Came the dry reply.

Serena sat down on the couch near her, and became aware of the soft humming that was coming from the machine her friend was hooked up to.

"So..."

"I have to sit this way so that I can make sure the pumps are attached right."

"So... You're watching yourself get milked?"

"If you take a picture of this or tell anyone, I'll post the shot of you with Eric Trump."

Serena laughed and the girls talked for a few moments, Serena commenting that never in her life could she have pictured this moment. She was cut off by Blair detaching herself from the machine and excitedly sitting up.

"I got it!" Blair proudly held up a bottle with what looked to be only a few ounces in it.

"That's it? All that effort for... that."

"This is gold." Blair huffed proudly. "And it will do for now. This morning I didn't even get half this much."

As Blair removed the pump and attached a sterilized nipple to the bottle she thought about how much her efforts were worth. This morning she watched Chuck sit in a chair, and nervously bring the bottle to their child's lips. At first it had seemed like Henry was going to refuse it, but Chuck's deep voice gently coaxed him to take it, and the boy seemed to settle. Watching the look of awe on Chuck's face as he fed their son? Priceless.

Blair adjusted her clothes as she walked to the door, opened it and handed the bottle to a near frantic Chuck. The girls headed to the kitchen and left the boys in the living room.

"What do you want?" Serena asked after shooing her best friend into a chair at the breakfast table.

"Water. I need to stay hydrated to produce enough milk for Henry."

"Well we wouldn't want Henry to have a sour cow, now would we?"

They talked as S pulled out glasses and bottle spring water, but it stopped when she opened the freezer to get some ice.

"B... Why are their maxi pads in your freezer?" Serena looked over at her friend with raised brows.

"Why do you think?"

"Chuck's pulling out his old tricks from when we were 13?"

"Not quite."

S's eyebrows went up another notch, waiting for an answer.

"One, because there's some bleeding." Blair said matter-of-factly.

"Ewww." Serena started, but stopped at Blair's scowl.

"And two, because it feels aaaammmmaaazzzziiinnnnggg..." Blair's eyes rolled back in her head just thinking about the cooling relief she got from a fresh from the freezer maxi pad.

Out in the living room, Chuck held a fed, burped, and now sleeping Henry in his arms. It was evident to Nate that his best friend was proud of his son and himself.

"Nice work, man."

Chuck just smiled back at his friend, and they sat quietly for a while. The doorbell wrong and Chuck lurched in his seat. Henry stirred but did not awaken, so Chuck hurried to answer it before it rang again and woke Henry. "This better be the new nurse from the agency... Or I'm buying the place and firing everyone."

Chuck pulled open the door, and an attractive blonde in her early twenties stood there. Dressed in a nurses uniform.

"Did you call the wrong agency..." Nate asked from behind him, his jaw slightly open.

Chuck shot him scowl and then looked at the woman. "Sorry, but this isn't going to work."

Her smile disappeared and he shut the door in her face before she could think of anything to say.

"Was that the new nurse?" Blair called from deep in the house.

"No. Just another delivery of flowers from former minions. I had them sent away." Chuck lied with ease.

Nate looked at Chuck, and he shrugged. "My wife is a touch... high strung to-"

"You think?" Nate laughed.

"To begin with." Chuck ignored his friend and continued. "And now she's raging with hormones."

Chuck looked down at his son and then back up at Nate. "I'd like to live to see Henry grow up."

They both chuckled and went back to the living room, Nate sitting in a high backed chair, and Chuck on the couch with Henry. Soon the girls came in and joined them, Serena heading for a chair. Blair came over the couch, resting on her knees for a minute so she could gently kiss Henry's forehead. As she moved upright Chuck slipped in for a short, sweet kiss, and as they pulled away they smiled at each other. Blair slid to his side, resting her head on his shoulder as they both talked quietly to their friends.

Both Nate and Serena were struck again by what was in front of them. Their friends weren't just Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck anymore. They were Blair, Chuck and Henry. And they were a family.

TahDAH! I'm a firm believe that you never fully know how weird your best friend is... until they've pushed a human being out of their vagina. Like before, you knew they were weird and you loved it, but after? You catch them doing and saying the funniest things. I really hope my BFF never reads this, because I really have stollen a lot from real life on this. The maxi pads in the freezer? She really did that. And all her mom friends thank her for the tip. Oh, and I have had many, many conversations with the top of her head as she's in cannon ball position to pump.

On another note, have you ever been washing dishes, turned your head, so as not to sneeze in the water... and ended up sneezing directly onto your clean, drying dishes? And perhaps spent several minutes thinking about who would have to eat off of them, or if it was mostly just going to be you, would it be okay not to rewash them? Dilemmas, dilemmas...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Okay, so do you know what I hate? When you have something you don't even like, but it's so good you can't get it out of your head. On New Year's Eve I was at a gathering, and someone had these chips... I don't even LIKE chips. I'm an ice cream/chocolate girl all the way. And yet... I can't stop thinking about these chips. Do they have President's Choice anywhere but in Canada? Anyhoo, they don't sell the brand in every store, and the closest one to me is about a half hour walk. I did the walk. They were sold out of the Loads Of Dill Pickle. I wanted to cry. I may HAVE cried on the half hour walk home. And yes. I've tried TWICE since. Now it's -22C here... and I think if I try the walk... I would probably die in the attempt. If this is the last post of mine you ever see... Don't judge me! They were REALLY good chips! Here we go...

"Give him to me!" Serena demanded as she took a step towards Blair.

"No!" Blair cradled Henry more securely against her chest and moved to put a couch between them and Serena.

"I'm his aunt!" The blonde declared as she shifted to the left.

"His contaminated aunt! Who knows where you've been!" The brunette replied as she countered her friend's move.

"HA! We all know you've been to Brooklyn and not just for the sights!" Serena haughtily reminded her bestie.

"Oh!" Blair screamed and grabbed a stuffed rabbit and hurled it at Serena. Given she'd been holding Henry at the same time, her momentum wasn't great and S easily deflected the toy.

"Give me the baby!" S demanded again and tried to leap over the couch... not quite successfully in her tight mini skirt and 6 inch heels. She landed on the floor with a thud, and before she could sit up, Blair's, ballet flat clad, foot landed on her chest, slamming her back down.

"Change your clothes!" Blair demanded like the head torturer that she was.

"Fine!" Serena huffed as she collapsed, a heap of hair, breathless to the floor.

"Fine." Blair nodded and smirked, knowing she'd won.

Blair headed upstairs with Henry, Serena pulled herself up off the floor to follow and find something of Blair's to wear. Nate and Chuck looked up from where they'd been blending into the couch, staring at the ceiling moldings.

"Did you see the Knick's game last night?"

Some things never changed.

A half hour later, freshly showered, and clad in some of Blair's clean clothes, Serena sat in the plush chair in the nursery and held out her arms.

"Gimme."

"Be careful." Blair warned her, starting to feel tentative about handing her baby over to anyone other than Chuck.

Very carefully she lowered Henry into Serena's arms, and her best friend very gently cradled the tiny boy into her body.

"Oh, B... he's perfect!" She glowed as she declared this for the millionth time since Henry had been born.

Blair's eyes filled with tears.

"Blair! What's wrong? Don't cry!" Serena's eyes widened.

"I'm just so happy." Blair wiped at the tears that slipped down her cheeks. "Stupid hormones."

Blair looked at Serena and started laughing. "Why are you crying?!"

"Because I'm happy too!"

"You realize you can't blame hormones, right?"

Serena looked at Blair knowingly. "Neither can you. Blair Waldorf-Bass, you are spectacularly happy... and you deserve it."

"I know." Blair chirped joking, but she gave a little nod that let Serena know she'd heard her. "I wanted him. I wanted him so much... I almost can't believe that he's here."

Blair knelt by Serena's side and they both looked down at a scowly, blinking Henry. Blair reached out and traced a finger over his cheek, and touched the softness of the dark, fine baby hair that swept from the back of his head towards his face.

"He looks like, Chuck." Serena marveled, seeing her brother's jaw, nose and eyes.

"So I've heard." Trying to sound offended, but loving that her son looked like the man that she loved. "You know, that might just be because Henry's such a Grumpy Gus over his womb eviction right now. In a few weeks when he sees how nice life on the outside is, he'll stop looking like so much like Chuck."

"Whatever." Serena mocked. "If possible Chuck is even happier than you are."

Blair smiled warmly down at her baby. "That's Henry."

Serena shook her head. "That's you. You and Henry."

"Chuck and I were going to wait until later but... We want you to be his Godmother."

"Really?!" Serena squealed.

Blair nodded... and started crying and laughing again.

"Hormones?"

"Hormones." Blair nodded. "So?"

"Of course I'll do it!"

Serena paused as a thought came to her. "That means I get to keep him if you two die, right?!"

"About that..."

"What?!"

Blair looked cagy. "Well... all signs point to you and Humphrey eventually, sooner or later making it legal... And Chuck and I... Aren't really sure Dan Humphrey should raise a Bass."

"He's caring!"

"He's judgy."

"He's-" Serena started to defend Dan, and then gave up. "Okay, he can be a little judgy, but he really would love Henry and care for him."

Then she looked at Blair with narrowed eyes. "Who are you two thinking about leaving Henry to? If you say Jack and Georgina, I'm taking the baby with me now."

"Nate." Blair said firmly, partially messing with her friend.

"NATE?"

"Nate."

"I have no words."

"But you have eyebrows, and I can see them shooting off your forehead."

Serena looked down, and Henry blinked up at her with his small, half closed, baby eyes. Serena felt his little fingers grip onto her heart.

"Fine. I'll tell Dan it's over." She sighed dramatically and hugged the baby closer to her.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Well, since Chuck and I have to intention of dying anytime soon, I don't think your sacrifice is currently necessary."

Just then Henry started to fuss, and root into Serena's chest. Blair raised a brow at her son. "Those are non-functional, sweetheart."

Serena smirked and wiggled her shoulders. "Depends on the function."

"Give me my child."

Serena sighed, leaned in and kissed her little nephew on the head, before carefully passing the small, squirming bundle back to his mother.

An hour later...

"Why can't I just come in?" Dan asked again. "I've got gifts!"

He held up the dozen balloons and large stuffed teddy bear. Serena rolled her eyes, but didn't move from blocking the front door of the Bass's home. They'd been standing on the front landing for more than ten minutes.

"Dan, you know I'd love to just let you in... But there's a lot going on in there."

"Like what? They know they have to wait six weeks, right?"

"Not that! These are new parents we're talking about. Yes, they both are a little crazy, both a little nervous." She smiled suddenly. "Both completely in love with Henry and over the moon."

"I'm sensing something else coming..."

"This is Blair Waldorf with raging hormones and Chuck Bass going along with her for support."

"So it's a nut house in there?"

She smiled again. "No, not really... sure you'll find maxi pads in the freezer and don't drink any milk not in a carton, but... it's actually amazing in there."

"What can I do?"

"Funny you should ask..." Serena pulled out a rolled up paper from her back pocket and handed it to Dan.

"A confidentiality agreement?" Dan squeaked.

"Well, you have to admit, Gossip Girl, they have a right to be suspicious..."

"That was years ago!"

"If you want in... I'd sign it."

"Fine! But this is ridiculous." Dan griped as he a pen from his bag and quickly signed the paper.

Serena let him into the house and they headed for the family room, where everyone had been when she left.

"Where is everyone?" She asked as she spotted only Nate on the sofa.

"Shhhh!" Nate said quickly, and indicated the bassinet beside the couch. "Henry's sleeping."

"Where are his stalkers?" She looked over at Dan and explained. "They're baby hogs."

"They were dead on their feet. I told them to got lie down and I'd call them when he woke up."

Serena's eyes narrowed. "Suck up."

Nate's eyes widened, but then he smiled. "Someone's heard about their Will..."

Upstairs in the master bedroom Chuck and Blair were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Twenty minutes later, Blair woke up with a start, her ears immediately perking up to listen for Henry over the monitor she'd left on in the family room. Nothing but her friends talking about writing pieces for the Spectator. Blair smiled and snuggled deeper into her husband's side, rubbing her cheek against his chest. A part of her wished she could go back to sleep, but she knew Henry would be wanting to be fed again soon, and there was something that she'd been dreaming about for two days.

Very carefully she lifted Chuck's arm from around her waist, and slowly slipped to the end of the bed, not wanting to wake him. She crept to the bathroom and turned on the shower. As she stripped out of her clothes, steam from the hot water started to fill the bathroom. She sighed with pleasure as she stepped under the stream, her tired muscles relaxing with the heat. She wished she'd had time for a bath, but that wasn't in the cards this afternoon. The water pounded over her, wetting her hair and massaging her skull. If felt amazing. So did the warm body that slipped in behind her and pulled her into him, his arms coming around her belly to hold her there. His lips finding her shoulder to kiss the drops of water that clung to her skin.

She'd gasped when she first felt him, but then she sighed as she relaxed into his embrace.

"You should be asleep." Blair chastised, but her hands clung to his arms and her head lulled back on his shoulder.

"Mmmm..." Was all he said as he reached for her shampoo, and soon was lathering her long dark hair.

She shut her eyes and enjoyed his ministrations, until he left her to rinse and he used her shampoo to quickly wash his own hair.

"Turn around." She murmured as he finished and she was trying to reach for her towel with her back still to him.

"What are you doing?" He raised a brow as she watched her contortions.

"Just turn around." She demanded a little more shrilly.

He did the opposite of that by stepping closer and turning her towards him. She quickly stepped in, pressing her body to his, shielding it from his gaze.

"Blair, what is this?" He asked as he caught her chin to lift her face to his.

"I gave birth days ago... but I still look pregnant." Blair managed to get out, still not meeting his eyes. "I'm hideous."

He shook his head. "You're beautiful."

"I was. Now I look like a kangaroo with and empty pouch." She insisted, ignoring the way his hands moved up and down her upper arms.

"Blair, you've always been the most beautiful girl in the world to me. But now? You carried my child, and grew him inside you for 41 weeks. You spent 17 hours in labour to bring him into the world. Your body had given us a son. Our son. Blair, you're not just the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, any more... You are the most breathtaking _woman_ I will ever know."

Blair smiled shyly and nodded through her tears. She moved up onto her tip toes, and gently kissed his lips.

"I love you." She whispered against his mouth.

"I love you too." He smiled.

Her voice grew pointed and sharp. "Now turn around and if I catch you looking, you won't get to touch it until you senile enough to have forgotten, got me Bass?"

He flinched as she none to gently patted his face twice, before he quickly turned around.

It was later in the evening, after their friends had left after a dinner of ordered in from Gramercy Tavern. The large house was quiet and dark, with the exception of the nursery's en suite. Chuck and Blair had shut the bathroom door, and cranked the heat over an ago, and it was now uncomfortable warm, but neither of them cared. They were about to give their son his first bath.

Chuck had carefully removed Henry's clothes and diaper, and now held him carefully on his shoulder, as he watched Blair check the water in the baby bath for the eighth time.

"Blair... I feel like I'm holding a time bomb." Chuck raised a brow in the mirror, so she could see him indicate the tiny, slightly scrawny, bare backside of their first child.

Blair checked the water one last time, and then nodded at Chuck, who then very, very slowly and gently lowered Henry into the warm water. Chuck kept a hand on his son's chest, not trusting the incline of the bath to keep Henry's head above water. Henry, for his part, eyes went minutely wider, and his pipe cleaner like limbs flapped a little, before he stilled and blinked up at them.

Chuck glanced over at Blair. "Now what?"

"We wash him." Blair said with more confidence than she actually felt.

Chuck picked up the gentle, organic baby soap Blair had laid out, and put a dollop into his palm.

"Too much." Blair shook her head when he showed her his palm.

"This reminds me of a night we had is Junior Year..." Chuck smirked as he rinsed his hand the sink.

"If I were you, Bass, I'd cling to that memory for the next six weeks." Blair said as she grabbed his hand and squirted a portion of soap into his hand.

Chuck carefully began to soap the tiny baby's limbs with the focus and concentration of a surgeon. The flash going off had Chuck looking up, and Blair smiled at the picture she'd just taken of Henry's first bath.

"You're lucky that's my good side." Chuck said dryly and without malice.

"You don't have a bad side." Blair smiled as she came to stand beside him and help him bathe Henry.

Blair couldn't take her eyes of the black stub on her baby's belly.

"Don't pick at it." Chuck warned, reading her mind.

"I can't help it!" She hissed. "It's like a piece of rotting flesh stuck to him... it is a piece of rotting flesh stuck to him!"

"The doctor said his umbilical cord will fall off on its own."

"Fine." She grumbled, then grabbed her phone and flipped it, giving a big smile as she took a self-portrait of the three of them.

Late in the night, Henry hiccuped and started to cry. His parents groaned. Henry hadn't slept more then twenty minutes at a time for the last six hours.

"It's impossible..." Blair muttered, shoving her face into her pillow. "I just fed him."

"He likes to drink."

"Like father, like son."

Chuck placed a quick kiss on her forehead, and then dragged himself out of bed.

"I'll get him..."

"I'm so glad I'm married to you..." She murmured, already falling back to sleep.

Chuck carefully scooped the baby up, already getting more confident in his handling of his son. The baby continued to cry as Chuck went to the nursery and directly to the small fridge tucked away there. He took out a bottle of breast milk and placed it in the warmer. Minutes later they were in the comfortable rocker, and Chuck was watching his son's rapidly suckling lips, the movement of his cheeks, and the way his tiny throat worked as he fed. Henry fed until he fell asleep, his lips going lax, so his father was able to slip the nipple from his mouth without disturbing his sleep. Chuck managed to burp him and lower him back into the cradle of his arms without waking him.

His son was so warm, and small, and perfect. He touched his small ear, elfed like his own. He touched his nose. He touched his hand, gently opening the baby's clenched palm to touch the miniature fingers.

"Henry... I love you so much." Chuck told him softly, for the millionth time since he knew his baby was in Blair's stomach.

An hour later, Blair woke up with a start. She got up and stumbled into the nursery, stopping short when she saw them. Chuck and Henry were asleep, together in the rocker. Seeing them brought a level of fulfillment to Blair's heart that she had never imagined. She quickly took a picture of her boys, before curling up on the bed she'd had placed in the room. She watched the peacefully as she fell asleep.

The Basses asleep together... for another fifteen minutes, and then Henry woke up to remind them who was now in charge.

TahDAH! I just looked around my apartment... and realized the place is a mess. Which is interesting because I don't have a lot of things, and yet... there is clutter. I feel the need to actually put my books on like... my bookcases. Crazy talk. I know.


End file.
